


Pide un deseo

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pide un deseo a una pestaña caída.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pide un deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, conceptos y demás cosas usadas en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo me limito a escribir tonterías. Es más, esto ni siquiera es reciente. Según el archivo en el que lo tengo, lo escribí el 5 de noviembre de 2013. Lo subo porque no es tan malo como recordaba XD

  _«Love goes cold in the shades of doubt.»_

The Libertines: _Music When The Lights Go Out_.

* * *

 

            El golpe pasó a pocos milímetros de su cara. Lee exhibió una sonrisa orgullosa.

            —¡Casi!

            Neji alzó una mano entre ambos, como si fuese un escudo, y con la otra se frotó el ojo derecho.

            —Dame un momento.

            —¿Estás bien? —De inmediato, Lee olvidó la competición y el entrenamiento y se acercó a ver qué pasaba con el ojo de su compañero—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

            —¿Cómo vas a haberme hecho daño? No me has tocado —gruñó Neji.

            —Pues estás llorando.

            —No estoy llorando, tengo una pestaña dentro del ojo.

            Lee le apartó la mano del rostro.

            —Deja de restregártelo, que al final te lo vas a sacar por el otro lado. Ya te la saco yo.

            Rock Lee era todo energía, no se cansaba nunca, no paraba de moverse y gritaba casi tanto como Naruto. Por eso, cada vez que demostraba algo de delicadeza, Neji no podía evitar sorprenderse. A pesar de saber, desde hacía tiempo, que, en lo referente a la mente y el carácter, Lee era muchísimo más delicado que él.

            Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto cuando su compañero, un par de segundos después, le mostró la pestaña intrusa, ya fuera de su ojo. Se había quedado pegada al dedo de Lee, que la miró fijamente.

            —Jo, qué rizadas las tienes. —No le dio tiempo a contestar—. ¡Pide un deseo!

            Neji parpadeó, desconcertado.

            —¿Por qué?

            —Pues... porque es lo que se hace con las pestañas caídas. Se pide un deseo y se sopla para que salga volando.

            —Desear algo no significa que vaya a pasar —objetó el Hyūga con lógica aplastante.

            —¡Evidentemente! ¡Hay que intentarlo para que funcione! Sólo es un juego.

            Cuando la gente pensaba en Neji Hyūga, pensaba en talento, orgullo y frialdad, pero lo último era tan erróneo como creer que Lee no tenía delicadeza. La gente solía confundir la energía de Lee con rudeza y la inexpresividad de Neji con insensibilidad.

            Pero claro, eso era porque nadie vio al Hyūga cerrar los ojos, pedir un deseo y soplar, sólo porque a Lee parecía hacerle ilusión que lo hiciera. Y porque nadie, ni siquiera el propio Lee, supo nunca lo que había deseado.

            Por supuesto, Neji fingió ignorar la enorme sonrisa de su compañero.

            Por supuesto, Lee fingió ignorar el estremecimiento del Hyūga cuando le secó el rastro de lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos.

            Sólo siguieron entrenando, porque su relación consistía en eso.


End file.
